


Day 331 - Let every tub stand on its own bottom

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [331]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Experiments, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How would you try and hide a body for several weeks?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 331 - Let every tub stand on its own bottom

“How would you try and hide a body for several weeks?”

“In a bathtub, hidden under cat litter. It absorbs the smell and the fluids.”

“Please tell me you never tested that with an actual body in our bathtub. The tub was suspiciously clean when I came back from that conference in Dublin.”

“Ah… no. That was due to another experiment.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not. I can assure you that the tub was perfectly sanitary, though.”

“That wouldn’t have been connected to the rather large delivery of hydrochloric acid that arrived before I left?”

“Maybe. Tea?”

***

Two days later the doorbell rang and Sherlock (in one of his active states) went down to open the door. He came back looking rather miffed and flabbergasted at the same time (not really a pretty look, to be honest).

“It’s time to debug the flat again. Mycroft has obviously been listening to our conversations.”

John went to the window and looked down on the street. What he saw made him turn so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet.

“You have got to be kidding me. What the hell are we supposed to do with such a huge bathtub? Breed a whale?”

He looked at Sherlock and grinned.

“Knowing you it would probably turn out to be a behemoth.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'bathtub'. 
> 
> This one is for [semioticsofdeduction](http://semioticsofdeduction.tumblr.com/), because she asked for a 221B ending with 'behemoth'! I hope you like it, dear! :)


End file.
